Stuck With You
by SassyGlitter
Summary: What happens when Matsumoto locks her innocent little captain and a drunk Ichigo in a room?....read to find out.this is my first fic, please be nice.


Title: Stuck With You

**Title: **Stuck With You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach and I never will.

**Summary: **What happens when Matsumoto locks up her innocent, little taicho with a cranky and drunk Ichigo? …read to find out.

**A/N: **This is my first fic, so please inform me of any mistakes…Thx!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It seemed to be a peaceful morning in Soul Society; it had been that way since they won the war against Aizen with the help of the vaizards and Urahara Kisuke. Surprisingly it was Ichigo's and Hitsugaya's incredible teamwork that ended the sadistic bastard.

It was since that day, Kurosaki and Hitsugaya seemed to have gotten much closer to each other, though neither of them really noticed unlike Matsumoto Rangiku who found that the sexual tension between them was really clear.

So being the wonderful fuku-taicho that she is, she decided to get them together even if it meant that she had to lock them up together. This is exactly what she intended to do.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day…

Matsumoto went to the sixth division to find her taicho's soon to be boyfriend Ichigo. It didn't take her long to find that he was sitting under a tree sleeping peacefully. So she greeted him with a loud voice, "Good morning Ichigo-kun!" she sang out.

Her loud voice caused him to wake up completely startled by the awakening but he soon calmed down when he saw that it was the busty lieutenant that was standing over him.

"Good morning, if you're looking for Renji than you'll find him inside", he replied.

"Well actually I was looking for you", she said in the same cheerful voice, "you see the tenth division is holding a sake party and taicho would really appreciate it if you came!"

"Toushirou wants me to come? I mean he doesn't even drink", Ichigo said.

"Of course, now come on we don't want to be late!" she said as she dragged him with her.

At the tenth division…

All seated officers had already started drinking when Matsumoto and Ichigo arrived.

As soon as they came through the door the officers handed them a bottle of sake each, Which Matsumoto drank with one gulp.

Ichigo seemed to be looking for something or someone while drinking, but he soon gave up and joined the sake party.

It only took him about two bottles of sake till he was drunk and passed out on the comfortable couch.

Right after Matsumoto noticed Ichigo passed out; she got everyone to leave the office and looked at the clock '_1.30 p.m. taicho should be here soon…perfect' _as she shunpoed out the door.

With Hitsugaya…

'_What a boring meeting that was stupid old geezers with their stupid fights'_ he thought as he opened the office door and entered.

He sighed as he viewed the office, it was filled with empty bottles "damn Matsumoto", he sighed again as he heard loud snores coming from the couch.

"Oi, Matsumoto wake"- he stopped when he found that it wasn't Matsumoto but…"Kurosaki…?" he said as he saw the carrot-top sleeping on the couch.

He tried to wake him up by nudging him but he didn't budge, he even threw some water at his face but still to no avail. So he decided to do to him what he usually did to Matsumoto. He got out a small horn and put it near the strawberry's ears and he pressed on it which caused a horrible loud noise. That made the snoring Ichigo wake up with a yelp. He looked around to find a midget with a scowl on his little pretty face.

"ello midget", he said in a slurred voice as his hazy eyes looked up and down the person standing before him.

The so called midget's brows twitched as he replayed, "It's Hitsugaya Taicho, you _boke_!"

"I'm 'urosaki Ichio, nice to meet ya!", said the drunken boy.

"Well, you're obviously drunk, why are you here anyway aren't you supposed to be at the sixth division?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, am here cuz Rangiku-san made me come for ya", he said as he traced the small taicho's cheeks with his hands.

"wha…what are you doing Kurosaki?" he said as he tried to pray the taller boy's hand that was now on his back.

"Gimme a kiss", Ichigo said as he brought his lips closer to the taicho's but he met nothing but air because some how the boy had escaped him and was now trying to hide from him under the desk.

"Gimme a kiss", Ichigo said again as he ran after the taicho that was trying to run away from him, Hitsugaya finally reached the door to find that it was locked. He had no time to run as he felt two strong arms wrap around his petit body.

He tried to wriggle out of his grasp but to no avail. It seemed Ichigo really wanted that kiss.

Hitsugaya was now lying under Ichigo who was slowly reaching for the boy's lips with his own.

He was trying to escape but stopped instantly when warm lips met his own. His body relaxed as he deepened the kiss.

Hitsugaya let out a soft moan as they broke apart. He then looked into the ryoka's caring, brown eyes ,"You know that you're drunk, you're going to regret kissing me when you sober up." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ichigo released the boy and stood up, he had a soft smile on his face as he said, "I was sober from a long time, Toushirou." As soon as that was said he jumped out of the window that was open the whole time.

Leaving a blushing captain behind with his own thoughts '_maybe I should thank Matsumoto later….or on second thought maybe not.'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N:** well thx for reading, I know it was kind of boring but keep in mind that it is my first fic. Please review or flame if you want, I don't mind.


End file.
